legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
MB Asylum~Roleplay
The MB Asylum~Roleplay is a topic created by Skulduggery773 on November 24, 2013. It was intended as a roleplay for users to act as asylum patients. Though originally made as a joke when the creator was bored, the topic quickly became popular the week after it was made. While in the first week it gained around 400 posts, after that it began gaining anywhere from 400 to 1,000 posts a day. Less than a month after its creation it reached 7,000 posts. It had slowed down toward its end, but sometimes had heavy posting days. The average posts-per-day in the topic were around 426. It was locked with exactly 39,701 posts, making it the fourth largest topic ever at the time of its locking, despite only existing for five months. The topic had been warned several times by the moderators. The reporting posts were often considered some of the strangest reports ever given; the users had been warned against cannibalism, electrocution, murder, drug references, romance, CPR, and other similar actions that occurred in the topic. Faked sugar highs also led to several reports. Among the other warnings were for Psqidexslizer248 throwing people off the roof and into the pool, throwing people out of windows, and beating BattleTruckGalactica with a broom. Another frowned-upon common event was Skulduggery773 performing faked surgery on animals or people, often crossing body parts, which led to multiple rejections. The quote chains in the topic had also caused many rejections due to their length. A few of the most active users included the owner, Skulduggery773; Benboy755, who acted as an ex-dictator; Psqidexslizer248, nicknamed the joker, and usually considered the most violent member; Scorpio360, who was usually considered the user who did the most roleplay cannibalism, and as such his cannibalism had become a running joke; and BattleTruckGalactica, who was known for the faked sugar frenzies. Users such as Wolfasa, the giant wolf; Firebreather1210, 12legotad, sss4793, LegoIsMyFriendDude, and M4Jesus were also often active in the topic. The only person who "staffed" the place was the "fat doctor" (a character created by Benboy) who was supposedly TannerJ2598, though he did not post in the topic until long after that joke was created. According to Psqidexslizer248, the reason that the fat doctor was the only staff member there was that "He was the only one too big for Scorps to fit down." Besides him, the moderators had been used as staff members in several posts, while never posting in the topic other than to warn the users. Several rooms had been established to exist there including: Benny's Cell (which had its own cellar), Joker's tower cell (which was circular and had cable, a futon, a work table, a dumbwaiter, a fire pit, no windows, no chimney, a roof full of holes, and an underground that connected to the sewers), Skul's infamous operating room, the cafeteria, the pool (which was outdoor), the fitness room (run by Benboy755 and Psqidexslizer248), the entrance hall, LCM's tea-filled cell, and the basement (which was flooded from a burst pipe). There were also various chutes for fluffy animals to be sent down to Skul's operating room. There were also rather non-violent running gags including: the asylum's hard beds and pillows, Psqidexslizer248 broadcasting over the PA and nonexistent televisions (though sometimes his broadcast could be violent); Benboy's servant Pacman87, who left after Benny was locked up; M4Jesus's cucumber obsession, which first appeared in the MB Show; Benboy's woodchuck obsession and frequent innuendo, and LegoisMyFriendDude's love of beavers and obsession with BattleTruckGalactica. In April 2014, the topic was locked by WhiteAlligator, saying: "Hi everyone, As you can see this topic has been locked. We are confident that you know why. As of late the conversation here has gotten very inappropriate. Of course, the Mods take responsibility for approving the content we did. The problem is that we have given you all the benefit of the doubt and some of you have taken advantage of that. Some users here have worked hard to take innocent comments and turn them into inappropriate innuendo. Comments that, on their own, are appropriate and therefore were approved have been twisted and manipulated by some of you in order to carry on inappropriate conversations without the Mods knowing. Again, we take responsibility for our part in this. However, the issue is now that we cannot trust the conversations happening here at all. We absolutely cannot trust even the most innocent of posts submitted here, which is why the topic has now been locked. We suggest that those of you that participated in this behavior rethink your choices here. Let the locking of this topic be a very strong warning to you. Should this behavior be repeated elsewhere the participating users will face disciplinary action. We are confident that you will all move on to other great LMB topics where you will participate constructively. Thank you and happy posting." Some users believe due to the massive amounts of innuendo in the topic, the mods have become far more strict about anything that might be considered innuendo; even sometimes rejecting posts that were intended innocently for being inappropriate. Gallery MBASYLUM.png|The Topic Listing Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_2.40.20_AM.png|The First Post Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_2.40.56_AM.png|WhiteAlligator Locks the Topic Category:Topics Category:Roleplay Category:Locked Topics Category:2013 Category:Community Chat Forum